yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Gordon Takes a Dip (Transcript)
Here is the twenty-fourth transcript of the twenty-fourth story of Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. Gordon was resting on a siding. Gordon: (resting) Sometimes, it's really tiring to be such a large and splendid engine, one does have to keep up appearances so. Rainbow Dash: We're gonna have to let Gordon rest up a bit, Smolder. Smolder: No argument there, Rainbow Dash. Henry: (whistled) Hello Lazybones! Fluttershy: Hello there, Rainbow Dash. Sandbar: Hey, Smolder. Gordon: What Cheek, that Henry is too big for his wheels! Fancy speaking to me like that, me who's never had an accident! Percy: Aren't jammed whistles and burst safety valves accidents, Gordon? Silverstream: Percy's right, Gordon. Pinkie Pie: They count as accident! Gordon: No indeed, Pinkie Pie. High spirits, might happen to any engine! But to come off the rails like Henry did, well I ask you. Is that right, is it decent? Rainbow Dash: Well, if you ask me, only two accident might be out of whack for one engine. Smolder: Not to mention how Henry couldn't come out of the tunnel. Then, it was Henry's turn to take the Express, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, and Smolder wached him getting ready with Fluttershy and Sadnbar accompanying him. Gordon: Be careful, Henry, you're not pulling the Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the rails today. Henry: Hmph, why I never. Fluttershy: Don't listen to him, Henry, we're still in this together. Sandbar: She's right, at least Rainbow Dash and Smolder are keeping Gordon company. Henry: Good point, Sandbar. Henry went off with Flutterhsy and Sandbar keeping them company, and Gordon yawned and went to sleep. But not for long. Gordon's Driver: Wake up, Gordon. A special train's coming and we're pull it. Gordon: Is it coaches or freight cars? Gordon's Driver: Cars. Gordon: Cars! Pah! Gordon's fire was slowed to start so Edward had to push Gordon onto the turntable the right way. Rainbow Dash: Come on, Gordon. We got cars to pull. Smolder: Your fire is slowly rising, my breath is just not enough. Gordon: I won't go! I won't go! Edward: Don't be silly! Don't be silly! Starlight Glimmer: Don't be so angry, Gordon. You'll be happy with the good's train. Cozy Glow: It'll be fine. At last, Gordon was on the turntable. The movement has shaken his fire, it was now burning nicely and making steam. Gordon was cross and didn't care what he did, he waited until the table was halfway round. Gordon: I'll show them! I'll show them! Rainbow Dash: What are you doing, Gordon? He moved slowly forward to jammed the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slithered into a ditch. The Ditch: OOOOOSHHH!!! Gordon: Get me out! Get me out! Rainbow Dash: (laughing) Smolder: (laughing) Gordon: Rainbow Dash, Smolder, it's not funny! Smolder: Sorry. Rainbow Dash: Now, you see what you done!? Smolder: Nice going, Gordon. Gordon's Driver: Not a hope. Gordon's Fireman: You're stuck, you silly great engine. Don't you understand that? Rainbow Dash: I'll call Sir Topham Hatt. Smolder: Great idea, Professor Rainbow Dash. They telephoned Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: So, Gordon didn't want to take the special train and ran into a ditch? What's that, you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edward, Starlight, and Cozy Glow to take it please. And Gordon? Leave him where he is, we'll get him out later. On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering. Little Boy #1: Oh, doesn't he look silly? Little Boy #2: They'll never get him out. They began to sing. Little Boys: (singing) Silly Ol' Gordon fell in the ditch. Fell in the ditch. Fell in the ditch. Silly Ol' Gordon fell in the ditch, all the Monday morning. Rainbow Dash: (sighs) Sorry, Gordon. Smolder and I have to go now. Gordon: But, Rainbow Dash. You and Smolder will be back tomorrow. Smolder: Yeah, we know. Rainbow Dash: Come on, let's go home. So, Rainbow Dash and Smolder went back home while Gordon lay in the ditch all day. Gordon: Oh, dear. I should never get out. But, that evening, they left Gordon and made a road of sleepers under his wheels to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fasten to his back end and James and Henry pulling hard and managed to bring him to safety. Rarity: Heave Ho, James! Late that night, Gordon crawled home, a sadder and wiser engine. The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225